coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linley Baruch/Relationships
Bebe Before they are linked with "Bond of equals," Linley meets an infant black-furred Bebe in the "Courtyard near the ancestral hall" and decides to tame him, thanks to Granpa Doehring Cowart. Bebe is then seen by Cowart as a companion who could help Linley, in a life-or-death situation. Indeed, being a Saint-level Grand Magus without mageforce, he didn't have many attacking abilities. While he tries to coax Bebe, they become friends and spend time playing together. But Bebe formed the "Bond of equals" only when Linley tried to leave. Linley is the one that gave Bebe his name. As they grow up, they treat each other like brothers. They support each other, and Bebe often saves Linley in dangerous situations. There is no one more important for Bebe than his "Boss" Linley. Doehring Cowart (Light Novel/Male version) Doehring Cowart is Linley's Mentor, A 1000+-Year-old Saint-level expert who 'died' 5000 years ago. In fact, he was sealed in the Coiling Dragon Ring 5000 years ago. He guided Linley in his youth. He is a GrandMaster stone-sculptor, Founder of the Straight Chisel School. He taught Linley Earth-Style magic and Stone-Sculpting. He sacrifices himself to save Linley who was surrounded by 6 Zealots. Linley swears to annihilate the Radiant Church to avenge 'Grandpa Doehring', his father and his mother. Doehring Cowart (Manga/female version) Doehring Cowart is Linley's Mentor, A 1000+ Year old Saint-level expert who 'died' 5000 years ago. In fact, she was sealed in the Coiling Dragon Ring 5000 years ago. She guided Linley in his youth. She is a GrandMaster stone-sculptor, Founder of the Straight Chisel School. She taught Linley Earth-Style magic and Stone-Sculpting. She sacrifies herself to save Linley who was surrounded by 6 Zealots. Linley swears to annihilate the Radiant Church to avenge 'Grandma Doehring', his father and his mother. Hogg Baruch (Father) Hogg Baruch was the father of Linley. He died after he tried to find out who killed his mother, but before he died he managed to write a letter for Linley telling him the details of his mother's death. After this Linley grieved for many days and swore to find the killer of his parents and avenge them. Lina Baruch (mother) Lina Baruch was the mother of Linley. She was kidnapped by the king of Fenlai, and gifted to the Radiant Church, to be sacrificed for her pure soul. When Linley found out about this, he swore to kill the king of Fenlai and destroy the Radiant Church from its roots. He eventually succeeded. Wharton Baruch (Brother) Wharton Baruch was the brother of Linley. He was the first Baruch in countless years to potent enough dragon blood to dragon form. He went to the number one warrior academy in the Yulan Continent, situated in the O'Brien Empire. He became the first emperor of the Baruch empire. Delia Leon (Classmate/Mutual Love) Linley met Delia at the Ernst Institute. Back then Delia already loved Linley, but Linley didn't return the feelings. In fact Linley started a relationship with Alice. After ,Alice cheated on with Kalan, Linley got deeply hurt, to the point of coughing up blood. This caused his heart to freeze over. After the Apocalypse Day happened they were separated for 9 years. They met each other again in the O'Brien Empire but were temporarily separated again when Linley went to the Anarchic Lands to skirmish with the Radiant Church. A few months later Delia arrived at the Anarchic Lands and was reunited with Linley. Soon after when the Baruch Kingdom was founded, Delia and Linley were married. They had two children when in the Yulan plane. They were Taylor and Sasha. About 1300 years after Delia and Linley arrived in the Infernal Realm they, had their third and last child: Wade Baruch. Linley has an extremely deep affection and love towards Delia. When she nearly died, Linley was on the brink of collapsing psychically. Taylor Baruch (First Son) Sasha Baruch (Daughter) Wade Baruch (Second Son) Cena Baruch (Nephew) Arnold Baruch (Grandson) Yale Dawson Linley, George and Reynold's best friend in which they call "Boss Yale", as he is the oldest in the tightly-knit group of close friends. Yale was put under the soul seed by the Vile King Odin so that Odin could control the Dawson Conglomerate. Odin ordered Yale to kill his entire family and then freed him from the soul seed after, causing him to go insane. After this Reynolds killed him out of pity. George Walsh Linley, Reynolds and Yale called him his second brother. At the time where Linley was at the Infernal Realm, he was killed by one of the five kings named Odin, the Vile King. Reynolds Dunstan Reynolds was the fourth brother. He killed Yale out of pity, after Yale killed his own family, under the effect of soul seed. Category:Relationships